


Impressive

by DragonDreads (cjbage)



Series: ME Drabbles [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Abuse of a Cherry stem, Drinking, F/M, Gen, mature language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjbage/pseuds/DragonDreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: An unusual talent or skill<br/>Characters: James Vega / Jack (Subject Zero)<br/>Mass Effect Fan Fiction Writer's FB  Challenge</p><p>Standard Disclaimer: Bioware owns all of the Mass Effect Universe, including but not limited to the recognizable characters. Any original characters are my own. There is no monetary gain from this work. All I am doing is playing around with their universe.</p><p>Rated M for Jack's language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressive

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak Spanish so blame the bad formatting for Vega's words on Google translate -.-

* * *

 

 

Vega had been trying to out drink Jack all night during Shepard's party. He was quickly finding out that it was a near impossible feat. He did however have enough sobriety left to notice that Jack was starting to glow blue and left out a less then manly giggle.  
  
"Alright,  Ink,  you win this contest." Vega's slurred voice came from the couch where he was sitting ... lounging... falling over drunk. "But I got one skill that no one has been able to top."  
  
"Hard to believe that Muscles," she said, not sounding quite as drunk. Her biotics quickly burning off the alcohol from her system. She leaned back in the chair, propped her feet on the coffee table and crossed her arms. "Let's see it then. I bet I can do it too,  fucking better even."  
  
Vega got up,  weaved his way to where Traynor was currently making drinks and swiped something from the bar before hastily returning and dropping down on the couch,  closer to where Jack's chair was. He held up the item he stole. A long stemmed cherry.  
  
Jack's eyebrow shot up and a wicked smirk crossed her face. "Uh huh. So you stole a cherry,  that's supposed to impress me?"  
  
"Ah, hermosa,  it is not the cherry that should impress,  but what I can do with the stem." Vega's mouth twisted into a lopsided smile as he popped it into his mouth, his jaw working furiously.  
  
One eyebrow slowly cocked on his rugged face before the tip of the cherry stem started peeking from between his lips, a tiny knot formed near the end. "Uh huh, seen it before Vega. So not impressed." Jack's full lips turning down into a frown and she shifted in her chair getting ready to get up for another beer.  
  
Vega held up a finger then pointed to his mouth,  where more of the stem emerged, another knot was there. Jack's lips started to turn up into a smirk, "alright Muscles,  now your starting to become fucking impressive."  
  
The rest of the stem emerged with 2 more small knots formed and even Jack had to admit that was a hell of a skill. She could form one but not four.  
  
"I have another skill that is similar that I can do with my tongue, mi bella dama tatuada,  but it is not for public viewing." Vega stood up and flexed his muscles,  the tip of his tongue peeked out between his mouth and twirled around.  
  
"Now we're fucking talking."  
  
Shepard watched the two disappearing into one of the bedrooms, shaking his head and not really wanting to know what those two were up to.


End file.
